Fear Her
by ponylkb
Summary: London 2012, and the Doctor, Rose and Peter, set off to see the Olympics, only to find terror in the most ordinary place. Children are mysteriously disappearing before people's very eyes. The answer seems to lie with a young girl named Chloe and her strange drawings - but is there something more sinister behind the disappearances? Is there a reason to fear her?
1. Chapter 1

With the 'London 2012' banner fluttering proudly overhead the entire street was readying themselves for the big event. Two council workers were drying the fresh tarmac they'd just laid over part of the road whilst residents of the street went about their daily business. But among the normal and happy scene a subtle reminder that all was not well was visible. A missing poster for a young girl called Jane McKillen was strapped to a lamppost. That wasn't the only bad feeling that could be felt by those who took notice of them. Maeve Griffiths was a thin elderly woman with grey hair and was out on the street with her wheeled shopping bag on her way to town when she suddenly stopped and looked around her, as if sensing something was.

"Maeve? You ok?" Trish Webber, a tall thin coloured woman, asked her as she brought out her rubbish bag to the bins.

"No love I'm not" Maeve replied slightly dreamily.

"You want me to call a doctor?" Trish asked.

"Doctor can't help," Maeve replied as she looked around the street. "Can you? Can you feel it Trish?" She then asked her.  
"Can't feel anything" Trish replied. From an upstairs window in Trish's house the other resident of the home was watching as Maeve noticed two young boys playing football in the front garden of the house opposite Trish's.  
"Boys get indoors! Get inside!" Maeve called over to them as she came over. "Get them inside!" She told the boy's father who was washing his car in the driveway.

"What's up with you then? They've done nothing wrong" He told her.  
"It's happening again!" Maeve insisted just as Trish looked back to her house and saw her daughter watching from out of her bedroom window and quickly went back inside. Shutting the door behind Trish could hear her daughter singing a song they'd come up with together for when Chloe had needed calming down. Upstairs in her room Chloe was stood looking out of her window as she sung. She was watching in particular one of the two boys playing football who was acting as goalkeeper whilst the other one took penalties. Going over to and sitting down at her desk Chloe picked up a piece of paper and a colouring pencil and began drawing. Outside Maeve was still insisting to the boy's father that something was wrong.

"They're not safe!" She insisted.

"They're in the garden" He told her, pointing at his sons who were only meters from him.

"That's what it likes, it likes them when they're playing, get them in I'm begging you" Maeve pleaded. Chloe was done drawing the boy stood outside in and was starting to colour him in as she sung. Outside the boy's father was trying reassure Maeve and move her on at the same time.  
"I've got my beady eyes on them, come on" He insisted as he steered her away from the house. The two boys had been watching this with amusement and had quickly returned to their game. But when the boy taking penalties looked up after taking a shot with the football he saw that the goal was completely empty of his brother. Maeve had also noticed this.

"No!" She cried out as the boy's father looked back.

"Dale? Dale!?" He called out in worry as he ran back over to where his son had been stood.

"What are you!?" Maeve shouted out across the street.

"Where's he gone Tommy?" The boy's father asked his other son.  
What have you done!?" Maeve shouted out again. Still standing against her front door Trish heard the commotion coming from outside but didn't seem surprised by it. Instead she seemed scared as she looking upstairs where Chloe was still sat drawing Dale and and singing at her desk. Finishing colouring the image in she moved away her pencil and watch it. The drawn Dale then moved as he began silently shouting and moved towards the edges of the paper, as if trying to escape from it.

The Tardis came to land between two large blue storage containers in an empty industrial area just besides a rail road. Coming to a halt the Doctor opened the door and was about to step out when he realised that he'd parked the Tardis sideways on to the containers so that the door was face one of it's walls, blocking their way out.

"Ah" He said when he saw the problem. Quickly he step back inside and corrected his mistake as the Tardis vanished for a moment before reappearing again, this time with the door facing a way that was clear of anything. "Ah!" The Doctor said much cheerily as he stepped out again, followed by Rose and Peter. Noticing some posters on the walls of the containers that said 'Shane Ward the Greatest Hits' Rose made an educated guess of when they were.

"So near future yeah?" She asked over her shoulder.

"I had a passing fancy" The Doctor replied as he led them off.

Soon they'd reached the street with the London 2012 banner at the start of it. "Thirtieth Olympiad!" The Doctor told his companions who both grinned broadly when they realised where and when they were.

"No way!" Peter said in surprise.

"That's great! Why didn't I think of that!?" Rose said cheerily as she linked arms with the Doctor.  
"Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about, wrestling with each other in the sand with crowds stood around baying..." The Doctor began to reminisce as they walked up the street. "No wait a minute, that was club Med" He joked. "Just in time for the opening doda, ceremony thought you'd like that, the last one they had in London was dynamite, Wembley 1948 I loved it so much I went back and watched it all over again," He said half absent-mindedly as Peter listened with interest, both failing to notice Rose divert to a nearby lamppost where Dale's dad had just put up a missing poster for his son to go along with the two others already there. "Fella carrying the torch, what was his name? John? Mark? Legs like pipe cleaners! But strong as a whippet" The Doctor continued to said as he and Peter carried on walking down the street even though Rose had stopped at the missing posters.  
"Guys?" She called out to them. Only Peter heard her and turn around before going over and seeing the posters himself as the Doctor continued walking and talking, unaware of his companions distraction.  
"And in those days everyone had a tea party to go to," He continued to say.  
"Doctor" Peter called out to him. Still he didn't seem to hear either of them.  
"Always had those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings," He said.  
"Doctor you should really look at this!" Rose called a little louder and was rewarded as the Doctor finally stopped and turned back around before walking over to them, though he was still talking.

"Those things? Nobody else in this entire galaxy ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings! Ingenious!" He said as he reached Rose and Peter and noticed the missing posters.

"What's taken them do you think?" Peter asked seriously, noticing all three missing persons were children. The Doctor looked around at the street.

"Snatching children from a perfectly ordinary street like this?" He questioned. "And why's it so cold?" He added, noticing the chill in the air.  
"It is?" Peter asked in surprise, having not noticed due to his wolf inherited high body temperature, before he breathed out and saw his breath due to the temperature. "Oh" He added when he saw it.

"That's how you tell it's cold?" The Doctor asked him curiously.

"Well how else am I gonna tell? I can't exactly go up to a human and ask is it currently cold" Peter replied with a smile. "But it shouldn't be cold now should it? It's summer" He added, seeing the fresh green leaves on the surrounding trees.  
"I don't know? Sudden reduce in the temperature?" The Doctor tried to suggest.

"Says here they all went missing this week" Rose told them as she continued to look at the posters, in particular at Dale's. "Why would a person do something like this?" She asked sadly.

"What makes you think it was a person?" The Doctor asked her, knowing there could easily be stranger things afoot. It was then that they noticed one of the residents leave their home to take out the rubbish bag. She'd hurried out and had stared back at them suspiciously as she but the bag out besides her bin before hurrying back inside with a final look at them.  
"Whatever it is it's got the whole street scared to death" Peter said.

"Doctor what do you...?" Rose then began to ask as she and Peter looked back to where the Doctor had been stood but saw that he was already running up the street. He'd quickly gone to Dale's front garden and seemed to sense something as he held his hand in front of him and looked at it before crouching down and hovering his hand over the grass. Jogging up the street to catch up to the Doctor, Rose and Peter saw a Mini Copper cough to a halt in the street, just besides the council's van. As the driver tried to restart his engine the council worker who'd been re-tarmacking the road when Dale had disappeared came over to him as Rose and Peter watched.

"There you go! Fifth today! That's not natural is it?" He asked as he looked into the drivers window.

"Don't know what happened? I had it serviced less that a month ago" The driver told him.  
"Na don't even try and explain it mate all the cars are doing it and you know what? It's bonkers! Bonkers!" The council worker replied as the driver got out to begin to push his car out of the middle of the road. "Come on then pal I'll help you shift it, quicker your on your way happier you'll be" The council worker told him as he went round to the back of the car before they both started to push it, obviously struggling with the weight of it. "There we go!" The council worker said in a strained voice as the car started to slowly move forward.

"Do you wanna hand?" Peter asked as he and Rose couldn't help but smile at their obvious struggle to move it.

"Na we're all right mate" The council worker wheezed back.

"But your not, here shift up" Peter told him as he came over to the back of the car next to him and started pushing. With his added strength the car was moving much more smoothly and quickly until it suddenly roared back into life. Having been leant against it the council worker had fallen to the floor as the car had pulled away whilst the driver had been forced to jump in and drive off to keep it going with a quick wave of thanks to them.

"You ok mate?" Peter asked as he offered a hand up to the council worker as Rose come over.

"Yeah cheers" He thanked as he took it and stood up. "You got some strength there" He added, indicating the car as it disappeared down the street.

"Ex military" Peter replied with a shrug. "Does this happen a lot?" He then asked, also indicating where the car had been.

"Been doing it all week" The council worker replied as he brushed the loose tarmac bits off his hands.

"Since those children started going missing?" Rose guessed.

"Yeah I suppose so" He replied with a shrug. The Doctor was still crouched in Dale's front garden looking at his hand as he smiled.

"It tickles" He said quietly to himself, failing to notice Dale's father come out of his house and stand behind him.

"What's your game?" He asked him suspiciously.

"My er?" The Doctor said as he looked round. "Snakes and ladders, quite good at squash, reasonable, I'm being phosphorous aren't I? There's no call for it" He replied nervously. Rose, Peter and the council worker were all walking down the street back towards the council van.  
"Every car cuts out, council are going nuts! I mean they've given this street the works! Renamed it Dame Kelly Holmes Close, I've been tarmacking every pothole" The council worker explained as he indicated the area the car had stalled over. "Look at that! Beauty ain't it?" He added quite proudly. "Yeap and all this is because that Olympic torch is comes right by the end of this Close, just down there, everything's got to be perfect ain't it? Only it ain't" He said with a sigh as they reached the van just as Maeve walked up to them.  
"It takes them when they're playing" She told them.  
"What takes them?" Rose asked as they all looked to her.

"Danny, Jane, Dale, snatched in the blink of an eye" Maeve replied as Trish opened her front door and peered out whilst Dale's father followed the Doctor up the street as he had a go at him whilst the Doctor tried to explain what he'd been doing.

"I'm a police officer! That's what I am! I've got a badge and a police car you don't have to get, I can I can prove it just hold on!" He told Dale's father as he reached Rose and Peter as the council worker, Maeve, Trish and another neighbour gathered round and watched.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking round here and you don't look or sound like any of them" Dale's father accused the Doctor with a pointed finger.

"See look I've got colleges!" The Doctor told him, pointing to his companions.

"Well they look less like coppers than you do?" Dale's father told him.

"Ex military I was a Lieutenant" Peter replied as he dug out his wallet and showed them his old UNIT card that was in the display slot.

"And her?" Dale's father asked, pointing to Rose.

"Training, new recruit, it was either that or hairdressing so walla!" The Doctor replied as he dug out the physic paper and showed it to them all.

"What are you going to do?" Trish asked as they all stood in a circle in the middle of the street.  
"The police have knocked on every door, no clues no leads nothing" Maeve told them all.

"Kids run off sometimes all right! That's what they do" Dale's father told him.  
"Saw it with my own eyes, Dale in his own garden playing with Tommy and then gone! Right in front of me! Like he was never there" Maeve told him. "There's no need to look any further than this street its right here amongst us" She added as everyone looked around them for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor saw his chance to speak.

"Why don't we just..." He began to say.

"Why don't we start him! There's been all sorts like him in this street! Day and night!" The other neighbor, a woman with short ginger hair, suddenly accused the council worker and his college who'd come over from the van.

"Fixing things for the Olimpics!" The council worker told her.

"Yeah and taking an awful long time about it" Dale's father accused.

"I'm of the opinion that all we've got to do is..." The Doctor tried to say.

"What you just said is slander!" The council worker accused the ginger haired woman.

"I don't care what it is!" She snapped back.

"I think we need to just..." The Doctor tried to say.

"I wanna an apology of her!" The council worker said, pointing at the ginger haired woman.

"Stop picking on him!" Maeve told her.

"Yeah stop picking on me!" The council worker also told the ginger haired woman.

"And stop pretending to be blind! It's evil!" Maeve then insisted.

"I don't believe in evil" The ginger haired woman replied.

"Oh no you just believe in tarmacers with sack loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van!" The council worker snapped back.

"Na that's not what she's saying" Dale's father insisted.

"Will you stop ganging up on me!" The council worker shouted to them all.

"Feeling guilty are we?" The ginger haired woman asked him accusingly.

"Fingers on lips!" The Doctor suddenly shouted before he put his own finger on his lips. Hesitantly the streets residents did the same. The Doctor then looked to Rose and Peter expectantly before they too placed a finger on their lips. "In the last six days three of your children have been stolen, snatched out of thin air is that right?" The Doctor then asked the residents.

"Er, could I...?" Maeve then asked him, indicating her finger as she began to move it away from her lips. The Doctor nodded, indicating she could. "Look around you," Maeve said, indicating the street as everyone slowly removed their fingers from their lips but remained silent. "This was a safe street till it came, it's not a person, I'll say it if no one else will, you may be coppers you not might be, I don't care who you are! Can you please help us?" Maeve asked the Doctor, Rose and Peter. Having been glancing around the street whilst the argument had been taking place, however, Peter had happened to look at the upstairs of Trish's house where Chloe was stood watching through her bedroom window with one hand pressed against the glass. Despite Peter not being able to feel the chill in the air something about her small shadowy silhouette sent a shiver down his spine. Trish had seen him looking and, after following his gaze and seeing who he'd been looking at, suddenly turned on her heel and went back inside her house. The remaining residents then looked a little lost on what to do next so the Doctor then turned to his companions, in particular looking to Peter.

"Come on, I'm going to need your nose" He told him with a smile.

Returning with Rose and the Doctor to Dale's front garden Peter immediately picked up a peculiar scent and being sniffing around the garden. Dale's father had momentarily peered out of the window at the strange trio before giving up and going away from the window again.

"Yeah there's definitely something here, what though?" Peter considered as he sniffed around whilst Rose and the Doctor watched. After another moment of sniffing Peter nodded to himself. "A sort of metal scent, reminds me of a burnt fuse plug just more, metallic" He confirmed.

"Does it get stronger at any specific point? Maybe where Dale was when he vanished?" The Doctor asked. Peter looked around for a moment as he sniffed the air again.

"I can't tell exactly where in the garden he was, garden's too small and the smell's covering all of it but if I could look at where the other two kids were last seen? Maybe I could" Peter guessed.

A narrow alleyway between house's gardens was one of these places.  
"Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other" The Doctor pointed out as they walked down it. About midway down the alley Peter suddenly stopped and clutched his nose.  
"Whoa there is again! Just hits you like a brick wall!" He coughed as he waved the air in front of him as he got use to the smell. The Doctor was also picking it up, though with the use of his hand.  
"Look at the hairs on the back of my hand" He told them, showing them his hand where the hairs were standing bolt up right.

"It's weird though I can't smell it down there but I can here" Peter added, indicating back up the alley.

"You mean the smell's isolated to this spot?" Rose asked. Peter shrugged and nodded. "Most likely were the kid vanished and something is keeping the scent fixed to this point" He replied as they all carried on walking.

"So, there's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished then? Whatever it was it used an awful lot of power to do this" The Doctor told them as they left the alley and headed back towards the street.

In her room Chloe looked out of her window again and spotted one of the neighbor's cats walking across her garden. Picking up her drawing of Dale, who was now knelt on the floor with a upset scowl on his face, she began drawing it next to him. It was then that Trish came through the open door.

"You have to come down sometime Chloe" She told her daughter.

"I'm busy mum" Chloe replied without looking up as she began drawing the cat she'd seen.

"Look at it in here, you must have used up half a rainforest" Trish then joked as she went over to the wall in Chloe's room that was covered in drawings on a variety of coloured paperwork. She then noticed who Chloe had drawn. "That's Dale?" She asked as she picked up the drawing and looked at it. "Why did you draw him so sad?" She then asked.

"I didn't draw him like that" Chloe replied as she held out her hand for the drawing. "Dale made himself sad so I'm going to draw him a friend, that's what he needs, more friends" She added as Trish handed it back to her before she continued to draw the cat. Trish watched her with worry for a moment before changing the subject.  
"Have you seen the TV? Look" She asked as she woke up Chloe's laptop that was live streaming the news coverage of the Olympic countdown, in particular the torch relay. "The torch is getting close, it'll pass right by our street and tonight they'll light the Olympic flame in the stadium and the whole world will be looking at our city" Trish added as she sat down on Chloe's bed. "I mean doesn't that make you feel part of something? Sweetheart? Chloe?" She then asked, trying to engage her from anything other than drawing.

"I'm busy mum!" Chloe insisted.

"Ok" Trish said quietly. For a moment she sat there with nothing but Hue Edward's commentary on the news and the scribbling of Chloe's pencil breaking the silence. She then stood up and went over to her. "Your tired Chloe, I heard you calling out again last night" She told her.

"It's fine" Chloe insisted.

"Nightmares?" Trish asked.

"I'm drawing!" Chloe replied back a little snappily.

"Whatever they are, they're just dreams you do know that? They can't hurt you" Trish tried to reassure her.

"I'm busy unless you want me to draw you? Mum?" Chloe then asked coldly. Trish had finally had enough.

"If you wanna stay cooped up in here fine! I'll leave you to it" She told her before leaving the room as Chloe went back to her drawing of the cat. Outside the Doctor, Rose and Peter were just walking past Trish's house.

"Aren't you a beautiful boy?" Rose suddenly asked with a smile.

"Thanks! I've just started working out again" Peter, who was the closest to her, replied with a grin as he looked back at her. But Rose's hadn't been talking to him, instead she'd been addressing the same cat Chloe had been drawing. "Oh," Peter said with distaste when he saw it.  
"I use to have one like you" Rose told the cat as she went over and began stroking it whilst both Peter and the Doctor kept their distance, each with an wary expression on their faces. "What?" Rose asked them both as she looked back at them.  
"Don't like cat's and they don't like me" Peter replied. As if to confirm this the cat then turned and looked at him before it seemed to sense his wolf side as it suddenly hissed menacingly at him, it's fur standing on edge. "Oh go choke on furball!" Peter growled at it. "See?" He then told Rose as the cat continued to allow her to stroke it.

"And once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple it kinda takes the joy out of it" The Doctor added.

"Very true, you never see a wolf act like that" Peter said with a nod.  
"What about that Werewolf?" Rose reminded him.

"Oh, right yeah, well when we're in control we're fine, those, however, are evil no matter what form they're in" He replied, indicating the cat. The cat then began to walk off as it headed towards a cardboard box that was on it's side.

"Come here puss, what you wanna go in there for?" Rose asked it as she followed it watched it walk inside the box. Suddenly the cat meowed but the sound had been cut off sharply at the end. Going over to and finding the box empty Rose locked back to Peter and the Doctor. "Guys!" She called. Coming over they too saw that the cat had vanished into thin air.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed as he caught his first whiff of the metallic small that was coming from out of the box.

"Ionic Residue! Blimey!" The Doctor picked up the box and turned it over in his hands. "That takes some doing just to snatch a living organism out of space and time! This baby is like I'm having some of that! I'm impressed!" He then said as he set the box back down.

"So the cat's been transported?" Rose asked.

"It can harness huge reserves of Ionic power, we need to find the source of that power, find the source and you will find whatever is taking and stealing the children and fluffy animals, see what you can see, keep your eyes, noses and whatever else you got peeled" The Doctor then told his companions before they all walked off in different directions.

In her room Chloe was sat at her desk in the darkness from having drawn her curtains.

"I've given you friends and you still moan, moan moan moan, your lucky, your all together, you don't know what it is to be alone if you did you'd be thanking me!" She told the three drawings on the wall that were of the missing children. Chloe then picked up her pencil and began drawing on a fresh sheet of paper. But a moment later, however, the lead point broke. "No!" Chloe shouted before she scribbled all over the page in frustration with the pencil.

Having walked down to one end of the street that had tall semidetached houses Peter heard a small banging sound come from one of the house's garages. Walking over to it he heard more banging noises and the sound of something falling over as if something was knocking into things.

"Is that you you dumb cat? Got yourself tapped have you?" He asked in amusement as he went over to the garage door and placed a hand on it, wondering if it was open. Suddenly another loud bang rang out as whatever was inside rammed the door hard enough to make it rattle and for Peter to jump back slightly. "No way that's a cat?" He questioned himself before looked down at the door handle. "Not gonna open it, not gonna open it" He told himself, though his hand was already reaching for the handle. Turning it and finding it open he slowly began lifting up the door before opening it up fully. The next thing Peter knew he was lying flat on his back on the driveway with a thumping pain coming from both the back of his head where he'd hit it on the ground and at the front of it where he'd been stuck by what had emerged from the garage. Looking up he saw that it was a buzzing black ball that was angrily floating inches above him. Luckily the Doctor and Rose had been coming up the road at that moment and saw the danger.

"Stay still!" The Doctor shouted to him as he came running over with the Sonic Screwdriver out and in his hand. Pointing at at the black ball it suddenly stopped and shrank to palm sized before falling into Peter's hands as the Doctor and Rose reached him.

"You ok?" The Doctor asked as he helped Peter get back onto his feet.

"Yeah, cheers" He replied slightly breathlessly as he rubbed the back of his head where he'd hit it, holding onto the ball with the other.

"What is that?" Rose asked, seeing the ball.  
"No idea, it just came shooting out of there," Peter replied, indicating the open garage. "Doctor? Any clues?" He then asked as he held the ball out on his open hand.

"None at all" He replied curiously as he prodded it with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Well I can tell you you've just killed it" Peter told him as he continued to catch his breath back.

"It was never living, it's animated by energy, same energy that's snatching people, that is so dinky!" The Doctor said as he picked it up off Peter's hand and tossed it up and down. "The go anywhere creature! Fits in you pocket, makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties," He then said with a laugh before pocketing it as they all walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Having gone back to the Tardis the Doctor had immediately set about trying to find out what the small black ball was.

"Oh here we go let's have a look" He told Rose and Peter as the results came up on the console screen in the strange symbols only the Doctor could read. "Get out of here!" He said when he read what was on screen.

"What's it say?" Rose asked as she and Peter stood next to him, unable to translate the symbols. The Doctor then picked up the small ball from the console and took out a pencil from his suit pocket before using the rubber at the end of the pencil against it. Part of the ball faded away as his rubbed it out.

"It is! It's graphite! Basically the same material as an HB pencil" He told them.

"I was attacked by a pencil scribble?" Peter asked.

"Scribble creature drawn into being with Ionic energy here smell it" The Doctor replied as he passed it over to him, allowing Peter to smell it and pick up the same metallic scent that had been lingering around the spots where the children had vanished. "Whatever we're dealing with it can create things as well as take them but why make a scribble creature?" The Doctor then asked.  
"Maybe it was a mistake? I mean you scribble over something when you wanna get rid of it like a er, like a drawing? Like a, a child's drawing," Peter the guessed as he trailed off as though realising something as the Doctor and Rose looked to him. "You said it was in the street?" Peter then said to the Doctor.

"Probably," He confirmed.  
"The girl" Peter deduced.  
"Of course! What girl?" The Doctor questioned.  
"Something about her gave me the creeps, even her own mum looked scared of her" Peter replied.  
"Instinctive wolf hunch Lieutenant?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Nothing but" Peter replied back with a grin. "Permission to follow it up serge?" He jokingly asked.

Looking at her front door from the hallway after hearing the doorbell ring Trish could just make out the blurry figures of the Doctor, Rose and Peter stood at the other side of it through the frosted glass. Hesitating for a moment as the Doctor then knocked on the door she slowly walked towards it before finally opening it.

"Hello I'm the Doctor this is Rose and Peter can we see your daughter?" The Doctor cheerfully asked.

"No you can't!" Trish replied both suspiciously and firmly.  
"Ok bye" The Doctor told her before he, Rose and Peter turned around and started walking away with smiles on their faces on what they knew would happen next. They weren't even halfway down the driveway when Trish's curiosity got the better of her.

"Why? Why do you want to see Chloe?" She asked them as they turned around to face her.

"Well some interesting stuff going on in the street and I just thought well we thought that she'd might liked to have given us a hand" The Doctor replied.

"Sorry to have bothered you" Rose added.

"Yeah sorry we'll let you get on with things, on your own, bye" Peter added before they started walking off again.

"Wait!" Trish called to them, making them stop and turn around again. "Can you help her?" She asked. The Doctor smiled.  
"Yes I can" He replied.

Having been shown into the lounge where the television was showing coverage of the torch relay Rose and Peter sat down on the sofa whilst the Doctor stood next to them as he threw his coat on the armrest as Trish stood by the doorway.

"She stays in her room most of the time, I try talking to her but it's like trying speak to a brick wall, she gives me nothing just asks to be left alone" She told them.

"What about Chloe's dad?" Rose asked. Trish paused for a moment.

"Chloe's dad died a year ago," She replied.

"I'm sorry" Rose then told her sympathetically.

"You won't be if you'd known him," Trish told her with a sigh.  
"Well let's go and say hi!" The Doctor then said cheerily as to lift the mood up.

"I should check on her first, she might be asleep" Trish replied hesitantly.  
"Why are you afraid of her Trish?" Peter asked her, picking up on Trish's increasing heartbeat as she'd lied. Trish took a moment to look a them all before answering.

"I want you to know before you see her that she's really a great kid" She said.

"I'm sure she is" The Doctor agreed.

"She's never been in trouble at school, should see her report from last year, A's and B's" She said quiet proudly as the Doctor, Rose and Peter all smiled.

"Can I use your loo?" Rose then asked her. Trish nodded. Standing up and leaving the room Rose headed upstairs.

"She's in the choir, she sings in old folks homes, you know, I want you to know these things before you see her" Trish then continued to tell the Doctor and Peter. "Because right now she's not herself" She added rather worriedly. Having gone up the stairs Rose then heard saw movement through the gap between the floor and the door that was next to her and quickly dived into the linen cupboard. Seeing Chloe through the slits in the wooden doors Rose watched as she left her room and headed downstairs. Once she'd gone Rose crept out of the cupboard and slowly sneaked into her bedroom. Seeing the many drawings hanging on the wall she walked over to examine them more closely. A suddenly rattling noise from the built in wardrobe behind her made her gasp and jump around, accidentally knocking a pot of pencils of Chloe's desk in the process. Kneeling down to pick them up again Rose happened to look back at the drawings and saw that Dale's picture had changed as, unlike before, he was now angrily baring his teeth at her.

Downstairs in the kitchen Chloe was getting a quick drink of juice out of the fridge as the Doctor, Peter and Trish followed her in.

"All right there?" The Doctor asked her as he perched on the edge of the small dinning table. "I'm the Doctor and this is Peter Argent" He introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Peter greeted as she closed the fridge and turned to face them.

"I'm Chloe Webber" She replied unemotionally.

"How you doing Chloe Webber?" The Doctor asked her.

"I'm busy I'm making something aren't I mum?" She insisted, looking to Trish who shifted uncomfortably.

"And like I said she's not been sleeping" She told the Doctor and Peter.

"But you've been drawing though? I'm rubbish stick men are about my limit can do this though" The Doctor then told Chloe as he split his finders up in the classic sci-fi pose. "Can you do that?" He asked her. But Chloe gave nothing away.

"Why are you here?" She asked both the Doctor and Peter.

"We're here to help" Peter told her kindly.

"Are you a doctor as well?" She asked him. Peter shook his head.

"No I use to be in a soldier in the army" He replied.  
"Why aren't you one now?" Chloe asked, now becoming much more engaged with them.

"I found there better places to be and more helpful things to be doing" He told her with a smile. "Like helping solve problems people might have" He added.

"What problems?" Chloe asked. Peter shrugged casually.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me and the Doctor?" He encouraged. Suddenly Chloe closed up again. Seeing she needed to be able to trust them more before she would share anything Peter leaned against the kitchen counter and folded his arm. "Ok Chloe how about I make you a deal? Tell me one thing that's scaring you, worrying you or even annoying you and I'll show you a really cool trick" He told her. Once again he'd managed to incite her.

"What's the trick?" She asked as Peter smiled.

"Pick up anything in this kitchen and I'll tell you what it is" He said as he covered his eyes with a hand. "I won't peek I promised" He reassured her. Chloe looked at him suspiciously for a moment before deciding to play along as she then walked over to the fruit bowl besides the Doctor on the dinning table and picked up an apple. "You got something?" Peter asked her, having already heard her move.  
"Yeah" She replied as she stood with apple in her hand. Taking a moment so Chloe and Trish would think it was hard Peter smiled as he smelt the fruit.  
"Apple, one of my favorites" He told her. Chloe didn't seem to surprised by this as she set it down on the dinning table before deciding to really test him. She walked over to the kitchen counter next to the fridge and picked up the small salt pot that had been stood in a rack along with the pepper and vinegar.

"Ok I've got something else" She told him. Again Peter lingered to avoid suspicion.  
"Oh difficult, hum, I think that's the salt" He told her. Both Chloe and Trish seemed surprised by his skill now whilst the Doctor merely smiled, knowing how it was being done. "Ok one more thing, really try and trick me this time" Peter told Chloe as she put down the salt pot. She then went over to a drawer and pulled out a fork from the rack inside. This time Peter used his hearing more over his nose as he heard the fork twang slightly as Chloe fiddled with the prongs.  
"Nice try but that is a fork" He replied with a smile before taking his hand away from his eyes. Chloe merely put down the fork and looked at him for a moment before remembering their deal.

"They won't stop moaning, I try to help them but they don't stop moaning" She told him and the Doctor.

"Who don't?" The doctor asked her quietly.

"We can be together" She replied.  
"Chloe sweetheart," Trish said worriedly as she went over to her, about to hug her.  
"Don't touch me mum!" Chloe told her firmly, stopping Trish in her tracks as she, the Doctor and Peter all exchanged worried looks. Upstairs Rose was still looking at the drawing of Dale that had changed when again she heard the wardrobe doors behind her rattle. Slowly walking over to it she then carefully opened the doors. Somehow a gust of wind began blowing out of it as a red glowing light illuminated the darkness. Pushed aside the hanging clothes rose saw a life sized drawing of a man on the wall. It had been drawn with the intention of showing the man as a frightening thing because the drawing showed him growling and in a fury with clenched fists. But his eyes were the worst part as they were now somehow glowing a fiery molten colour.

"I'm coming!" A man's voice then hissed from the drawing. Downstairs Chloe had closed up on giving information again.

"I'm busy" She told the Doctor and Peter before heading out of the kitchen.

"Come on Chloe don't be a spoil sport! What's the big project?" The Doctor asked after her. "We're dying to know? What are you making?" He asked as he and Peter followed her to the kitchen doorway that led into the hallway.

"Doctor!" Rose's voice suddenly screamed. The Doctor and Peter automatically sprinted into the hallway and up the stairs with Trish and Chloe close behind. Standing looking into the wardrobe Rose was almost hypnotised by the drawing.  
"I'm coming to hurt you!" The man's voice threatened as Rose began stumbling into the wardrobe. Luckily the Doctor and Peter had arrived as the Doctor slammed shut the wardrobe doors whilst Peter pulled Rose away from it and held her steady as she snapped into focus.

"Did you look at it?" She asked them both.  
"No ta" The Doctor declined.

"You ok?" Peter asked her as he made sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go.  
"Yeah, thanks" She replied as she straightened herself up.

"What the hell was that!?" Trish asked in worry, she and Chloe having also arrived in time to see and hear part of the drawing.

"A drawing, a face of a man" Rose told her as the Doctor took notice of all the drawings on the wall.  
"What face!?" Trish asked in a panic as she tried to open the wardrobe doors but was stopped by Rose as she went over and put herself between them and Trish.  
"Best not" She told her.

"What have you been drawing?" Trish then asked Chloe who was stood in the middle of the room.

"I draw him yesterday" She replied.  
"Who?" Trish asked.

"Dad" Chloe replied as everyone looked at her, including the Doctor as he stood with Dale's drawing in his hands.

"Your dad? But he's long gone! Chloe with all the lovely things in the world why him!?" Trish asked, sounding upset.

"I dream about him staring at me" Chloe replied.

"I thought we were putting him behind us? What's the matter with you!?" Trish asked her in a worry.

"We need to stay together" Chloe then said. Trish looked somewhat relieved.

"Yes we do" She agreed.

"No! Not you, us, we need to stay together and then it'll be all right" Chloe replied determinedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking completely lost on what to do Trish then went over to Chloe to hug her. Chloe, however, shivered at her touch.

"Trish the drawings, have you seen what Chloe's drawings can do?" Rose then asked Trish.

"Who gave you permission to come into her room!? Get of my house!" Trish told her sharply.

"Tell us about the drawings Chloe?" The Doctor then asked as he finished looking over Dale's drawing and turned to face her.  
"I don't wanna here any more of this" Trish told him.

"But that drawing of her dad, I heard a voice he spoke" Rose told her.  
"He's dead! And these they're kids pictures now get out!" Trish nearly shouted back.

"Chloe has a power and, I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks, she's using it to snatch the kids" Peter then told her.

"Get out!" Trish snapped back.

"Have you sen those drawings move!?" Rose asked her pleadingly.

"I haven't seen anything!" Trish replied with a scoff.  
"Yes you have out of the corner of your eye" The Doctor calmly told her.

"No!" Trish insisted.

"And you dismissed it because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possibly explain? You dismiss it right? And if anyone mentions it you get angry so it's never spoken of ever again" The Doctor continued to say as he walked over to her whilst Chloe picked up a coloured pencil and began turning it over in her hand.

"She's a child!" Trish insisted.

"And your terrified of her but there's no one to turn to cause who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one, except me" The Doctor told her.

"Who are you?" Trish asked quietly.

"I'm help" He replied.

Having left Chloe alone in her room the Doctor, Rose, Peter and Trish had gone back downstairs and into the kitchen. Picking up a nearby jar of jam as he turned the recent events over in his mind the Doctor unscrewed the lid and dipped a finger in as he scooped up some on it and took it back out to lick. Rose and Peter saw what he was doing and both simultaneously cleared their throats in order to stop him. Looking up at them mid lick the Doctor saw that they were both giving him a silent warning and telling off glare that showed it wasn't normal or polite behavior. Then looking to Trish he saw that she was staring at him strangely, though was trying to cover it in politeness. Silently he put the jar back down as Rose and Peter both sighed and rolled there eyes at him.

"Those pictures they're alive, she's drawing people and they end up in her pictures" Rose then told him.

"Ionic energy, Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some sort of holding pen made up of Ionic power" The Doctor explained.  
"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?" Rose asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you he's dead!" Trish told her firmly.

"Well he's got a very loud voice for a dead bloke" Rose said back quietly.

"If living things can become drawings then maybe drawings can become living things" The Doctor guessed before he gave a shudder. "Chloe's real dad is dead but not the one that visits her in her nightmares that dad seems very real that's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world" He then said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"She always got the worst of it when he was alive," Trish admitted.

"Doctor how can a twelve year old girl be doing any of this?" Peter asked. The Doctor paused to think for a moment.

"Let's find out" He then said before leading them out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

Entering Chloe's room they all saw that she was was sat cross legged on her bed. As the Doctor came and stood in front of her Chloe held up her hand as she showed him the sci-fi sign he'd shown her earlier.

"Nice one" The Doctor told her. He then bent down on one knee in front of her as he gentle placed his hands on either side of her head. Chloe's eyes then rolled back as the Doctor made a connection with her mind. "There we go" The Doctor then said gently as he carefully lowered her down onto the bed as her body went limp for a moment.  
"I can't let him..." Trish began to say as she tried to step forwards.

"Shush it's ok just trust him" Rose reassured her as she put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. The Doctor then stood back up and looked down at Chloe.  
"Now we can talk" He told her.  
"I want Chloe! Wake her up! I want Chloe!" Chloe said, though her voice didn't seem to belong to her as it came out in a hushed angry tone.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I want Chloe Webber!" The thing inside Chloe ordered as he hit the bed with Chloe's arm.

"What have you done to my little girl?" Trish asked the Doctor, sounding upset.

"Doctor what is it?" Peter asked, looking down at Chloe.

"I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child! I request parley in accordance with the shadow proclamation" The Doctor told Chloe's form as he walked round to the side of the bed.

"I don't care about shadows or parleys" The voice replied.

"So what do you care about?" The Doctor asked.

"I want my friends" It replied.

"Your lonely I know, identify yourself?" The Doctor asked gently as he crouched down besides the side of the bed.  
"I am one of many I travel with my brothers and sisters we take an endless journey a thousand of your lifetimes but I am alone! I hate it! It's not fair and I hate it!" It hissed in anger.  
"Name yourself!" The Doctor asked.

"Isolus!" It replied.

"Your Isolus! Of course!" The Doctor realised.

"Our journey began in the deep realms where we were a family" The Isolus replied as it began drawing something on a piece of paper that was on the bed next to Chloe.

"What's that?" Trish asked.

"The Isolus mother, drifting through deep space, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores, her children" The Doctor explained as he stood back up and walked over to Rose, Peter and Trish before they all looked at the drawing of the pretty floating flower type creature. "The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions when they're cast off from their mother their empathic link they're need for each other sustains them, they need to be together they cannot be alone" The Doctor continued to explain.

"Our journey is long" The Isolus added.  
"The Isolus children travel each inside a pod they ride their heat and energy off solar tides, it takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up" The Doctor said.

"Thousands of years just floating through space, poor things don't they go mad with boredom?" Rose asked.  
"We play" The Isolus replied.  
"You play?" Peter asked it.

"While they're traveling they play games, they use their Ionic power to literally create make believe worlds in which to play" The Doctor replied as he sat down next to Chloe.

"In flight entertainment" Rose said.  
"Helps keep them happy, while they're happy they feed off each others love, without it they're lost" The Doctor explained before he looked down at Chloe. "Why did you come to Earth?" He then asked her.

"We were too close," The Isolus replied as it picked up another piece of paper and drew a circle with rays coming from it.  
"It's a solar flare from the sun, it was a tidal wave of it's energy that must have scattered the Isolus pods" The Doctor explained.

"Only I fell to Earth, my brothers and sisters are left up there and I cannot reach them, so alone!" The Isolus said.  
"Your pod crashed? Where is it?" The Doctor asked.

"My pod was drawn to heat and I was drawn to Chloe Webber" The Isolus said.

That day Chloe had been sat drawing at her desk. The window was open, allowing a gentle summer breeze to waft in. The Isolus had come in with breeze and hung in the air as Chloe stood up and went over to look at it in both curiosity and interest. The Isolus had then entered her through her mouth. "She was like me, alone, she needed me and I her" The Isolus explained.

"You empathised with her, you wanted to be with her because she was alone like you" The Doctor said understandingly.

"I want my family! It's not fair!" The Isolus replied in an upset tone.

"I understand, you wanna make a family, but you can't stay in this child it's wrong, you can't steal anymore friends for yourself" The Doctor told it gently but firmly.

"I am alone!" The Isolus then said angrily. Suddenly the wardrobe doors gave a violent rattle as a red light could be seen through the gaps in the middle of and underneath the doors.

"I'm coming to hurt you!" The menacing voice of Chloe's father hissed. Chloe's boy had begun to shake as if she was having a fit as the wardrobe doors rattled again.  
"Don't open them!" The Doctor called to Peter, who gone over to the wardrobe and had taken hold of the door handles.

"I'm not!" He called back as he pushed himself against the doors just as another rattle shook the doors and him. "I'm trying to keep them shut!" He added as he used all the strength he had to brace the door. Chloe was still shaking and it was getting worse.

"Trish how do you calm her?" The Doctor then asked calmly.

"What!?" Trish asked back.  
"When she has nightmares what do you do?" The Doctor asked.

"I..." Trish tried to say.

"What do you do!?" The Doctor asked more urgently.

"I sing to her!" Trish replied as the wardrobe doors and Peter holding them were hit with force again.

"Start singing!" The Doctor told her. Trish then knelt down besides Chloe and started singing the song they'd made up as she soothed her head.

"Chloe! I'm coming! Chloe!" The voice of Chloe's father threatened. But as Trish sung Chloe's body was stopping shaking before the wardrobe doors also stopped rattling as the voice of Chloe's father screamed in frustration before it faded away. Chloe and the Isolus had fallen asleep with the effort as Trish soothed Chloe's head.

"It came to her because she was lonely! Chloe I'm sorry!" Trish sobbed as she buried her face in her daughter.

After recovering herself Trish had led the Doctor, Rose and Peter downstairs into the lounge in order to give Chloe some rest. "Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink, the day he crashed the car I thought we were free I though it was over" She said as she began gathering up all of Chloe's drawing pencils and felt tips.

"Did you talk to about it?" Peter asked her as he and Rose sat down on the sofa whilst the Doctor stood next to it.

"I didn't want to" Trish replied.

"Maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone? Because she has all these terrible dreams about her dad but she can't talk to you about them?" Peter suggested.

"I didn't see what good it would do? To bring up bad memories like that" Trish told him.

"I know but sometimes kids really need someone to listen to them," Peter replied before he paused, looking as though he was debating on whether or not say something what else he wanted to. "Look Trish I got adopted at a very young age and it wasn't easy because my real parents had given me a hell of an inheritance to grow up with, one me or my adopted parents didn't have the first clue how to deal with," He told her.

"So what did you or they do?" Trish asked, seeing the connection. Peter shrugged.

"Most of the time nothing could be done, I mean how could it? They'd never seen anything like it before, but no matter what it was or how I was feeling about it I knew I could always go and talk to them" Peter replied.

"And that helped?" Trish asked. Peter nodded.  
"Defiantly, even if they just sat there as I talked about it, sometimes they didn't even have to talk back" He told her. "Dealing with something is one thing but dealing with it alone just makes it all the worse" He added.

"Chloe and the Isolus, two lonely kids in the universe who need each other" The Doctor said quietly.

"And it won't stop will it Doctor? It'll just keep pulling kids in?" Rose asked.

"It's desperate to be loved and it's use to a pretty big family" The Doctor replied.  
"How big?" Peter asked.

"Say around four billion?" The Doctor replied with a shrug. Rose and Peter's eyes widened simultaneously as they looked to the television that was showing the packed Olympic stadium.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was also watching the news coverage on her laptop.

"The queues started a week ago for those desperate enough to be inside and there are lots of them, we're expecting a capacity crowd of eighty thousand for this evenings opening ceremony" Huw Edwards commentated over the images.

"We need that pod" The Doctor said as he, Rose and Peter left Trish's house and began walking up the street.  
"It crashed won't it be destroyed?" Rose asked.

"Well it's been sucking in all the heat it can! Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch It must be close, it should have a weak energy source the Tardis can trace, once we find it then we can stop the Isolus" The Doctor replied. None of them, however, looked back at Trish's house and see Chloe watching them through her bedroom window.

Trish was talking on the phone to a concerned friend as she gathered up the last of the drawing pens and pencils from downstairs.  
"She's running a temperature, yes we've got a doctor, yeah he said he could help her" She said down the line, not noticing Chloe come downstairs and sneak out of the house.

The Doctor, Rose and Peter had reached the yard where the Tardis was parked.  
"We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature, just need to widen the field a bit" The Doctor told Rose and Peter as they reached the Tardis and stepped inside it. Unseen by them Chloe had followed and committed the look of the ship to memory before heading back towards her house.

Inside the Tardis the Doctor was making a small glass sphere object from various parts around the console room.  
"You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you? How?" Rose asked him as she lent against the console chewing a piece of gum and holding two different parts the Doctor needed whilst Peter was sat just behind her on the moth eaten chairs.

"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own," The Doctor replied as he came over an sat next to Peter as he fiddled with the device he was building. "Given me the hydromagnetic er, the thing in your left hand" He then told her as he indicated the part with his head, knowing she wouldn't know which one it was.

"Sounds like your on it's side?" Rose asked.

"I sympathise that's all" The Doctor told her as she slotted the part into the device as he held it steady.

"The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people" Rose replied.  
"It's still only a child" Peter told her.

"You feel sorry for it too?" Rose asked him. Peter gave a small smile and sat back on his chair.

"A kid trapped on an alien world away from their family without any obvious way back to them? Ring any bells?" He told her. Rose lost a little of her defence, knowing that Peter had been in the same situation for nearly all his life.  
"That's why it went to Chloe, two lonely messed up kids" The Doctor added.

"Still, seems to me like a temper tantrum cause it can't get it's own way" Rose said.  
"It's scared! Come on you were a kid once, Bindery Dock" The Doctor said, indicating the other part she was holding.  
"Yes! And I know what kids can be like! Right little, terrors" Rose retaliated.

Having sneaked back into her house and into her room Chloe took out from under her bed a doll and popped off it's head where she had hidden a number of colouring pencils and took them out.

Still building the device the Doctor held out his hand at Rose.

"Gum?" He asked for before Rose took it out and placed it on his hand which he then stuck onto a part of the device.

"Oi I've got cousins! Kids can't have it all their own way that's part of being a family!" Rose told him, continuing the argument. "You have to admit some kids can be like that? It's normal for a family to act that way?" She added, looking to Peter for support.

"Don't look at me, only kid growing up, Alison's not really a child and I haven't exactly got a normal family" He replied with a shrug.  
"Besides what about trying to understand them?" The Doctor asked her.

"Easy for you to say you don't have kids" Rose replied with a smile.

"I was a dad once" The Doctor replied causally but quietly.  
"What did you say?" Rose asked in surprise as both she and Peter looked to him in shock.

"I think we're there!" The Doctor said instead as he gave the device a quick shake before standing up. Rose and Peter looked at each other for a moment before silently agreeing not to push the subject any more. "Fear! Loneliness! They're the big ones! Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them, we're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy," The Doctor said as he went around the console fiddling with different parts. "There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe, warp drive, wormhole refractors, the only other thing you need the most of all, you need a hand to hold" He added as he came back over to the Tardis console screen. He then saw that Rose was holding out her hand in his direction and smiled before taking hold of it.

"No I'm pointing at that" Rose said with a laugh as she pointed to the screen that was picking up a signal.

"It's the pod! It is in the street! Everything's coming up Doctor" The Doctor said cheerily.

Sitting at her desk Chloe began drawing the Tardis at a speed unachievable to humans.

As Rose and Peter stepped out of the Tardis and walked back towards the street the Doctor followed them out with the device in his hand.

"Ok it's about two inches across dull grey like a gulls egg very light" He told his companions.

Chloe was now beginning to draw the Doctor stood next to the Tardis.

"So these pods? They travel from sun to sun using heat? Yeah? So it's not all about love and stuff, doesn't the pod just need heat?" Rose asked as they walked. The sound of something smashing, however, made both Rose and Peter look back. The device lay smashed on the ground whilst the Doctor and the Tardis were no where to be seen.

"Doctor? Doctor!?" Peter called in concern before running over to the spot where he'd last been seen. Rose saw him suddenly sniff the air as if he could smell something. Looking back to her his grim expression was enough to confirm what they already knew had indeed happened.

Running to Trish's house and hammering on the door and doorbell they were soon let in by her. Immediately the made for the stairs and began heading up them.

"It's ok I've taken all of the pencils off her!" She called after them before following them up. Entering Chloe's room where she was still sat at her desk drawing Peter went over and took the piece of paper she'd been drawing on.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed when he saw what was drawn on it as he showed Rose as she came over.

"Leave me alone! I want to be with Chloe Webber! I love Chloe Webber!" The Isolus told them angrily.

"Bring him back now!" Rose whispered angrily.

"No!" The Isolus replied. Rose then took hold of Chloe by the shoulders and leaned in towards her face.

"Don't you realise what you've done!? He was the only one who could help you! Now bring him back!" She shouted.  
"Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber!" The Isolus shouted back. Rose was about to retaliate when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking round she saw it was Peter.

"Rose it's not going to do any good, she's still only a child" He reminded her. Rose then looked back to Chloe and realised how harsh she'd just been to her.

"I know, I know" She told her softly as she released her grip on her and backed away to where Peter was stood before they both looked at the drawing.

"Doctor if you can hear me we're going to get you out of there, we'll find the pod" Rose said to the drawing of the Doctor before Peter set it down on Chloe's bed as he and Rose turned back around.

"Don't leave her alone no matter what" He told Trish as they left the room.

Leaving the house Rose and Peter looked around the street.

"Heat, They travel on heat" Rose said as she puzzled at where the pod would be.

They then spotted the council worker, who they'd talked to earlier, who was crouched besides a repaired part of the road, admiring his work.

"Look at that finish! Smooth as a baby's bottom! Not a bump or a lump!" He said proudly as Rose and Peter came running over.

"Kel? Was there anything in the street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?" Peter asked as they crouched besides him.

"I mean you could eat your dinner off this! Beautiful!" Kel continued to say. "So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one?" He the asked.

"Well, when you've worked it out put in a big book about tarmacking but before you do that think back six days?" Rose asked.

"Six days? When I was laying this the first time round" Kel said with a smile.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Well that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time" Kel replied.

"Six days ago?" Rose asked as realisation dawned on her's and Peter's faces. "Hot fresh tar" She added quietly as she looked to Peter as they both smiled.

"Blended to a secret council recipe" Kel replied. But Rose and Peter were no longer listening as Peter looked up and spotted the council van parked nearby.

"You got tools in there Kel?" He asked before running over to it and opening the back doors.  
"Hey that's a council van! Out!" Kel told him as he came walking over. But Peter was too busy looking around the various tools in the van before spotting a pick axe. "Whoa wait a minute! You just removed a council axe from a council van put it back!" Kel told him as Peter went over to lumpy part of the road whilst Rose came running over. "No don't! Wait! No!" Kel then cried in protest as he also came over and saw Peter hold the axe over his shoulder in position to strike the tarmac. "No! Stop! You just took a council axe from a council van and now your digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!" Kel then shouted as Peter began digging up the road. Once he'd dug out a small hole Peter rummaged through the loose tarmac and soon found a small grey egged shaped object. It was the Isolus's pod.

"It went for the hottest thing in the street! Your tar!" Peter said with a laugh as he carefully picked it up and cupped it in his hands before looking up at Kel and Rose with a smile.

"What is it!?" Kel asked, still mad over to ruined tar, as Peter stood back up.

"It's a spaceship, not a council spaceship I'm afraid" He replied.

In her room Chloe had decided she wanted no more interruptions and had placed a chair against her door, positioning it underneath the handle so that the door could not be opened. Before picking up her hidden pencils from underneath her bed before going over to her desk where her laptop was showing coverage of the packed Olympic stadium. She then began drawing the crowd on a piece of paper.

"We've found it!" Rose called as she and Peter, who was still holding the pickaxe and Isolus pod entered Trish's house. "Don't know what to do with it but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board" Peter added as they came into the lounge just as Trish came in through the kitchen door. "Hang on I told you not to leave her" He then said when he and Rose realised that Chloe was alone.

"My god!" Huw Edward's voice suddenly said, coming from the television. Rose, Peter and Trish all looked to it and saw that the Olympic stadium was now completely empty of anyone. "Er, what's going on here?" Huw Edward's voice asked as he too saw the images.

"I don't care if you've got Snow White and the seven dwarfs buried under there! You don't go..." Kel shouted as he strode into the house and came over to Rose and Peter.  
"Shut up and look!" Rose told him as she pointed to the television.

"The crowd had vanished! Er, they're gone? Everyone has gone! Thousands of people have just gone! Er, er, right in front of my eyes! It's impossible!" Huw Edwards commentated. "Bob can we join you er in the box?" He then asked as the image cut to the commentary box. But that too was empty with only the two vacant chairs in shot. "Bob? Not you too Bob?" Huw Edwards said.

"The stadium won't be enough, the Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters" Rose said grimly.


	6. Chapter 6

The same thought had occurred to Chloe as she too watched the news coverage.

"Over eighty thousand spectators and thirty thousand staff and athletes have disappeared," Huw Edwards informed the viewers.

"Not enough" Chloe muttered to herself before running over to her bookshelf and picking up an Atlas. Opening a page that showed planet Earth she ran over to the wall beside the wardrobe and set it and her pencils down besides it.

"You won't be alone Chloe Webber! We will have all of them and they will never feel alone ever again!" The Isolus told Chloe.

Running up the stairs, Rose, Peter and Trish made for Chloe's bedroom. Trying the door Rose found it wouldn't open due to the chair wedged underneath the handle on the opposite side.

"Chloe? Chloe it's Rose open the door!" Rose called. Instead, however, Chloe tore down the poster covering her wall and began drawing a large drawing of the Earth on it. "We found your ship! We can send you home!" Rose shouted.  
"Chloe!" Trish shouted.

"Open up!" Rose shouted again, knocking furiously on the door. Still Chloe did not open the door.

"Here take these" Peter then said as he handed Rose the Isolus pod and pickaxe he'd been holding. "Right stand back" He then told them both as he got them away from the door and stood directly in front of it. Positioning himself Peter then lashed out a kick against the door which rattled by held steady. Peter tried kicking it again but the chair held the door wedged in place. "Damn! She's barracked it!" He told Rose and Trish.  
"What about you gun? You could use it to blast it open" Rose suggested. Peter suddenly looked a little sheepish.

"That would had been a good idea except it's in the Tardis" He admitted.

"Why!? You always carry it!" Rose asked him, annoyed that he'd chosen now not to.

"I left it there cause I didn't what to scare the kid!" Peter shouted back.

"What are we going to then!?" Rose asked him. Peter looked at the door for a moment before then turning to the pickaxe Rose was holding.

"Give me that" He told her. Chloe had drawn the outline of the planet and was now starting to colour it in.

"I'm coming to hurt you!" The voice of Chloe's father threatened from inside the wardrobe. Positing the pickaxe above his shoulder Peter then began hitting the door with it and started to break a hole in the wood. Breaking off one section of the door Peter threw the pickaxe aside and put his arm through the door so that he was able to toss the chair aside and open the door.  
"Chloe!" He called as he, Rose and Trish ran in but only as far as the wardrobe.

"I'm coming to hurt you! I'm coming!" Chloe's dad hissed as a red glow could been seen coming through the gaps between the wardrobe doors.

"We've gotta stop her" Rose said to Peter quietly as they both started heading towards Chloe. But as soon as they'd taken a step towards her the wardrobe doors rattled violently, threatening to burst open.

"If you stop Chloe Webber I will let him out," The Isolus warned them as they backed off a little. "Together, I cannot be alone! It's not fair!" She added before continuing to colour in her drawing.  
"Look we've got you pod" Rose told her as she held it out for her to see just as Kel came into the room.

"The pod is dead!" The Isolus told her.

"No it only needs heat" Rose reassured her.  
"It needs more than heat!" The Isolus replied.

"What then?" Rose asked.  
"I'm not being funny or nothing but that picture just moved! And that one!" Kel suddenly said, pointing to one of Chloe's drawings on the wall and then the drawing of the Doctor that was lying on her bed. A new image had been drawn on it which the Doctor was pointing to. As Peter picked it up he and Rose saw it was a flaming torch.

"She didn't draw that he did! It need more than heat Doctor!" He said frustratingly before the news coverage took there attention. It was showing the torch relay which was now moments from Dame Kelly Holmes Close.  
"I suppose it's much more than a torch now it's a beacon, it's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage and it's a beacon of love" Huw Edwards commentated. His words suddenly told Rose what they had to do.  
"Love?" Rose said quietly. "I know how to charge up the pod" She told Peter who nodded, having come to the same conclusion.

"Let's go" He said before they ran out of the room.

Running out onto the street they saw the crowds at the end of it all gathered to watch as the torch was being carried past by it's bearer and a police escort. Reaching the crowds and trying to get to it they were both stopped from getting any closer by the gathered police.

"Sorry you'll have to watch from here" The officer told them.  
"We've gotta get closer" Rose told him.  
"No way!" The officer replied.  
"We can stop this from happening!" Peter said back.

Chloe had nearly finished her drawing whilst the wardrobe doors rattled even more.  
"Chloe!" Chloe's father called out menacingly.

"Chloe" Trish called out gently as she took a step towards her daughter.

"I'm coming to hurt you!" Chloe's father suddenly shouted as the wardrobe doors rattle furiously.

"She's my baby! Your not going to hurt her again!" Trish sobbingly shouted at the voice.

As the torch was carried past Rose and Peter they saw that the pod suddenly started glowing and making a small whirring noise.

"You felt it didn't you?" Rose asked it has she held it in her hands. Heading back through the crowds she and Peter stopped again just behind them so that they were clear of everyone just as Kel joined them. "Feel the love" Rose whispered to it before throwing it up into the air. They then watched as the pod began pulling itself to the Olympic torch before it flew into the fames and disappeared as the torch gained a burst of power, startling the bearer.

"Yes!" Rose cheered as she Peter and Kel celebrated.

Only with inches of drawing left to colour in did Chloe suddenly stop drawing.

"I can go home! Goodbye Chloe Webber I love you" The Isolus said before it come out of her mouth and shot through the window, smashing a small hole in the glass.

"Mum?" Chloe then asked quietly as she looked to Trish.

"I'm here" She reassured her.

"Mummy!" Chloe then joyfully cried as she ran over to her and gave her a hug, one that Trish enthusiastically returned as she held onto her daughter.

Rose, Peter and Kel were also exchanging hugs in their celebrations.

"We did it!" Rose cheered as Peter hugged her and spun her round before putting her down as she went to hug Kel.  
"What was it you did?" Kel asked her. But Rose and Peter were too happy to answer as the three children and the cast were all returned to the spots where they'd last been seen. Soon the streets where filled with reuniting families and there parents greeted their children. Watching all this from afar Rose and Peter could smile at the happy sight but yet were still worrying about someone who was still missing.

"Doctor ?" Rose asked quietly. It was then that Maeve came over to them.  
"I don't know who you two are or what you did but thank you!" She told them with a large smile as she kissed both Rose and Peter on the cheeks as they both smiled and laughed. "And thank that other man for me too!" She added before walking off, unknowingly dampening Rose and Peter's moods.

"Where is he? He should be here?" Rose asked Peter.

"He'll be around somewhere" Peter said as he put his arm around her in reassurance as they looked around the street.  
"All the drawing's have come to life," Rose then said as she looked up at Chloe's bedroom window and saw a red glow. "That means all of them" She added as she realised what was happening. Peter also looked up at the window and came to the same realisation.

"Oh no! Come on!" He said as they started running for the house.

Unaware of the danger Trish and Chloe were heading downstairs when the front door slammed shut and locked just before Rose and Peter could reach it. As Trish tried to open it all the other doors in the hallway slammed shut too. "Trish get out!" Peter shouted through the glass part of the door.  
"I can't! The doors stuck!" Trish said back, beginning to panic as she tried to open it.

"Is the Doctor in there?" Rose asked.  
"I don't think so!" Trish shouted back.

"Mummy!" Chloe called out in fright just as a rattle shook down from the room, causing dust to fall down on them.

"Chloe I'm coming to hurt you!" Chloe's father threatened as a red glow could be seen at the top of the stairs before travelling down to Trish and Chloe.  
"Please dad no more" Chloe quietly begged.

"Chloe listen to me! It isn't real like the others! It's just energy left over from the Isolus! But you can get rid of it!" Rose told her.  
"Help us!" Trish begged. Knowing they had to be got out quickly Peter tried to kick the door in before then attempting to ram against it but found that there was something much stronger than the lock keeping it in place, stopping him from being able to open it.

"Trish the door's too strong! It won't open but it's because your so scared that he's real! But you can get rid of him Chloe!" He shouted to her and Chloe.

"Mummy!" Chloe cried out as she held out her hand for Trish.

"Do it Chloe!" Rose encouraged.

"I can't!" Chloe called back.

"Chloe! I'm coming!" Chloe's father called as he walked out of her bedroom.  
"I can't! I can't, mummy" Chloe whimpered as she sank to the floor and lent against the door. Trish stopped trying to open the door and looked down at her.

"I'm with you Chloe! Your not alone! You'll never be alone again!" She told her as she sat down besides her and took hold of her hand as the shadow of Chloe's father could be seen at the top of the stairs.  
"Sing! Chloe sing!" Peter shouted, knowing it was there last chance. Slowly but surely Chloe and Trish began singing their song until they were happily and confidently shouting it out. Chloe's father let out a cry of frustration as he shadow and the red glow started to fade away before the house returned to normal. Outside Rose and Peter sighed in relief as they sat down next to each other on the doormat. Their minds then turned to the Doctor just as Kel walked up to them.  
"Maybe he's gone somewhere?" He asked, trying to reassure them.

"Who's going to hold his hand now?" Rose asked quietly as she and Peter wondered where or even when he'd gone to.

The Olympic stadium was now full of cheering spectators and athletes again as night drew in across London.  
"Just look at this! Utterly incredible scenes at the Olympic stadium! Eighty thousand spectators! They disappeared now they've come back! They've returned! " Huw Edwards commentated as Trish and Chloe watched the television in the lounge just as Rose, Peter and Kel came in.

"Eighty thousand people? So where's the Doctor?" Peter puzzled aloud as they all watched.

"Hang on, the torch bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble we did see a flash of lighting earlier that seemed to strike him, maybe he's injured? He's defiantly in trouble," Huw Edwards said as the image changed to show the torch relay. Suddenly the bearer collapsed, leaving the Olympic torch lying on the ground. "Does this mean that the Olympic dream is dead?" Huw Edwards then asked. But someone had come running up to the torch and picked it up off the ground and began carrying it again. Rose and Peter smiled when they saw the all too familiar sneakers and long brown coat the man was wearing.

"Doctor!" Rose said with a gasp as they watched him run for the stadium with the torch.

"The mystery man he's picked up the flame and we've no idea who he is er, he's carrying the flame! Yes he's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him and er, it's more than a flame now Bob it's more than heat and light, it's hope and it's courage and it's love" Huw Edwards said proudly.

The Doctor soon reached the Olympic stadium and began running up to the cauldron as a spotlight lit him up. Reaching the top of the red carpet covered stairs where the cauldron was the Doctor gave the crowd a cheerful and excited whoop before he lit the cauldron with the flame that had been carrying the Isolus pod.

"Go on! Join your brothers and sisters! They'll be waiting!" He told the Isolus as it watched it's pod shoot up out of the Olympic flame and into the starry night sky.

Returning to Dame Kelly Holmes Close the Doctor looked around for his companions as the streets residents were out on the street celebrating the night. He didn't noticed them walking up behind him, both with big smiles on their faces.

"Cake?" Rose asked him as she held out a cupcake that had edible ball bearings on the icing. The Doctor turned around and laughed joyfully.

"Top banana!" He said as he came over and took the cake before taking a bite out of it. "I can't stress this enough! Ball bearings you can eat masterpiece!" He said just before Rose pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"We thought we'd lost you" She told him as she finally let him go as Peter also gave him a welcoming hug.

"Na not on a night like this! This is a night for lost things being found! Come on" The Doctor replied before they started walking down the street. "What now?" Rose asked him.

"Want to go to the games! It's what we came for" The Doctor told them.

"Go on then give us a clue? How does Britain fair in it?" Peter asked with a smile, interested even though he wasn't actually British or even human.

"I will tell you this, Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put" The Doctor hinted.

"What? Really?" Peter asked in surprise. "Your joking aren't you? Doctor are you serious? Or are you joking?" He asked, sounding cheerfully dismissive.

"Wait and see" The Doctor replied casually just as fireworks started going off overhead.

"Do you know what?" Rose asked as she linked arms with the Doctor and Peter who were walking either side of her. "They keep on trying to split us up but they never ever will" She told them.  
"Never say never ever" The Doctor told her seriously as he stopped walking as Rose and Peter stopped.

"Na we'll always be ok us three, don't you reckon Doctor?" Rose asked as she looked up at the fireworks before looking to the Doctor who also looked skywards.

"What is it?" Peter asked him, picking up on his serious mood.  
"Something in the air, something coming" He replied.

"What?" Rose asked as she and Peter also looked up at the sky.  
"A storm's approaching" The Doctor said quietly.


End file.
